


Science vs Magic

by AlexBarton



Series: Constantine/Wells [2]
Category: Constantine (2005), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Harry can't sleep at night because magic can't be explained by science and it's bothering him. John just wants to sleep.





	Science vs Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The line "I’ll tell you the ultimate secret of magic. Any cunt could do it." actually comes from Alan Moore (one of the creators of John Constantine/Hellblazer) and one of his meetings with John Constantine.
> 
> Ref: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Constantine#In_real_life

“How do you do it?”

The blonde man grunts and rolls over in bed. “Do what, luv?”

The brunette rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean John. Your magic. There’s got to be an explanation to it.”

John breathed out a short bark of laughter. “Not everything can be explained by science luv. Sometimes it’s actually magic.”

“John you know that I keep an open mind, what with metahumans and everything else weird in our life. But at least metahumans have a scientific basis for their so-called “magical” powers.”

John is quiet for so long that Harry thinks he has fallen back asleep. “I’ll tell you the ultimate secret of magic. Any cunt could do it.”

“What does that even mean?”

John yawns. “Exactly what I said. You’re overthinking it. It’s not science. It’s not about thinking; it’s about feeling.”

Harry makes a thoughtful noise, then opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a kiss.

“Harry, luv, it’s bloody…” John rolled to look at the bedside clock, “Three in the morning, and I’m knackered. So, we can discuss this further tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry hmm’d a noise of agreement.

John kissed his boyfriend once more, then turned so he was the little spoon. “Missed you.”

Harry wrapped his arms a little tighter. “Missed you too. Get some sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge DAI fan and saw this awesome fanart of Dorian and Cullen spooning, so my mind jumped to my other blonde/brunette male ship so here's this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Fanart:  
> http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/110285068220
> 
> Plus peep the fic that goes with that fanart:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282161


End file.
